My Loving Doctor
by Raina94
Summary: Di rumah sakit Internasional di kota seoul terdapat Dokter yang sangat keras kepala dan tegas yang di juluki dr. Stonehead yang diam–diam mempunyai rahasia yang tidak di ketahui oleh orang-orang Ada Dokter elite yang di juluki dan Dokter Harley seorang dokter keren yang selalu naik Harly Ini lah kisahnya sekumpulan Dokter kece-kece yunjae,Onkey,Sibum Chap END
1. Chapter 1

My Loving Doctor-the love of dokter gentle

Author :

Yunjae Onkey

Genre :

Romance,Drama

Rate :

T

Main cast :

Yunjae

Summary :

Di rumah sakit Internasional di kota seoul terdapat Dokter yang sangat keras kepala dan tegas yang di juluki dr. Stonehead yang diam–diam mempunyai rahasia yang tidak di ketahui oleh orang-orang

Ada Dokter elite yang di juluki dan Dokter Harley seorang dokter keren yang selalu naik Harly

Ini lah kisahnya sekumpulan Dokter kece-kece

Disclamer :

Yunjae bukan punya saya

A/N :

FF Chapter ke dua aku dengan cast yunjae dan Onkey

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Komik KawaMaru Shin

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah rumah sakit Internasional seoul yang berfasilitas sangat lengakap dan dokter-dokter muda dan juga elite yanga bertugas di sana.

"Saya minta maaf dokter pada kerlambatan saya ini" ujar seorang suster yang membungkung kepada dokter yang menegurnya.

"Lain kali tolong hati-hati jangan di ulangi keterlambatan nya" ujar Dokter itu dengan nada dingin namun sangat tegas. Kini dokter itu pun berjalan meninggalkan suster itu yang masih menudukan kepalanya .

"Uh menyebalakan padahal kan hanya telat 2 menit kenapa dokter itu kejam sekali" ujar suster tadi yang kini terlehat sangat frustasi .

"Sudah lah kamunya juga sih siapa suruh telat sudah tau dokter Yunho kan seperti itu keras kepala dan fleksibel" ujar temannya

"hah. Benar juga yah tapi aku rasa pasti tidak punya pacar?"

Eh knapa suster itu tidak sopan sekali mengatai dokter Yunnie seperti itu, yah dia adalah Jung Yunho dokter sepsialis beda jantung dia memiliki banyak pasien, keras kepala serta tegas julukanya adalah Dokter sepertinya aku ingin mengatakan kepada mereka kalau dokteer Yunnie tidak seperti itu.

"Kau sedang apa" tunggu dulu seperti suaranya gak asing deh ku tolehkan kepala ku kebelakang

"Dokter Kenapa…"

"Para perawat tadi melihat mu jadi aku jalan memutar Jae"

"Ah, kalau begitu Joongie akan bilang bahwa dokter Yunnie sebenarnya baik" aku pun siap beranjak dari hadapan dokter Yunnie tapi langkah berhenti ketika dokter yunnie menahanku

"Sudah lah Jae jangan kau urus mereka, ada apa kau kemari", akh aku sampai lupa kalau aku kesini ingin memberikan bekal makan siang ke dokter Yunnie tapi gara-gara suster tadi aku jadi lupa tujuan ku.

"akh ne, Dokter aku bawa bekal makan siang untuk dokter yunnie, Dokter hari ini piket kan?" ujar ku sambil menyodorkan tas jinjing yang aku bawa dari rumah semoga dokter Yunnie suka, Tapi wait tampang dokter Yunnie kok kaya bingung gitu

"Tidak Jae, bukan hari ini tapi minggu depan".what pabo Joongie seharus Joongie tadi menanyakan kan sebelum datang kesini yah sia-sia dong Joongie buat bekal buat Dokter Yunnie

"Maaf kalau gitu Joongie bawa lagi saja ne"aku pun mulai melangkahkan kaki ku pergi

"Akan ku makan saat pulang nanti, jangan kamu makan yah"ku tolehkan kepalaku kea rah Dokter Yunnie

"ne kalau gitu Joongie pulang yah dah Dokter Yunnie" aku senang Dokter Yunnie mau memakan bekal buatan ku akkh aku separtinya makin cinta dengan dokter Yunnie.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku ini kedalam sebuah apatermen aku pun merebahkan diri ku disofa. Tapi sungguh akau sangat senang bisa ketemu Dokter Yunnie yah walau bekal ini tidak dimakan tapi aku senang ketika Dokter Yunnie bilang kalau mau memakan ini di rumah oh iya pasti kalian binggungkan dengan kedekatan aku ini aku akan mencetitakanya tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku dulu ne. Annyeonghaseo Kim JaeJoong imnida umurku sih 17 tahun aku masih SMA nah sebenrnya aku ini sudah menikah tapi bukan dengan yeoja loh tapi dengan namja, yah dengan Dokter Yunnie sebenarnya Joongie dengan dokter Yunnie hanya sekedar Pasien dan dokter tapi setengah tahun yang lali Joongie menikah dengan dokter Yunnie alasan nya sederhana kok karena Joongie menyukai Dokter Yunnie selama di rumah sakit dan selama di rumah sakit pun Joongie selalu mendekati Dokter Yunnie. Dokter Yunnie orang sangat serius bahkan dokter Yunnie tidak mau menerima cokelat dari Joongie saat Valentine huuft benar-benar susah unutuk Joongie gapai cintanya Dokter Yunnie sampai suatu saat Joongie harus Operasi Jantung Joongie tapi Joongie tidak mau dan menolak mentah-mentah untuk operasi tapi entah karena cinta Joongie sama Dokter Yunnie Joongie sampai punya ide kalau Joongie ingin operasi kalau menikah dengan Dokter Yunnie

_Flashback on_

"_Joongie kau harus di operasi nak" akh umma benar-benar pemaksa Joongie gak mau di operasi_

"_Pokoknya Joongie gak mau di operasi umma itu sangat menyeramkan" ujar ku pada umma _

_CKLEK _

"_Kim JaeJoong aku harus di operasi" suara itu kaya Dokter Yunnie _

"_Joongie mau di operasi kalau Joongie menikah dengan Dokter Yunnie" huh biar kan sudah Joongie bilang kalau Joongie gak mau di operasi_

_"kalau begitu kita menikah!"_

_What _

_Joongie benar-benar gak menyangka kalau Dokter yunnie menanggapi ide ajaoongie ini kini dokter Yunnie pun beranjak pergi yang terdengar Dokter Yunnie menyuru para perawatmenyiapkan ruang operasi Joongie, Joongie coba melirik kedua orang tua Joongie benar-benar parah umma sampai _

_Papah oleh appa sangking sangat shock mendengar jawaban Dokter Yunnie tapi persyaratannya pernikahan harus di rahasiakan_

_Flashback off_

Kalau mengingat kejadian itu Joongie benar-benar sangat malu dan ingin tertawa Joongie benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Dokter Yunnie mau menrima Joongie sebagai 'istri' nya.

Mending Joongie mandi dan memasak

CKLEK

"Aku pulang" Ku tolehkan kepala ku kearah pintu masuk kulihat Dokter Yunnie sudah aku beranjak dari sofa untuk menyambutnya.

"selamat datang!" ku peluk Dokter Yunnie Joongie senang kalau sudah memeluk Dokter Yunnie wanginya benar-benar maskulin Joongie suka.

"Kau sudah makan Jae?" ku dongakan wajah dan melepaskan pelukan ku dengannya

"hmm, ne sudah Joongie sudah makan Kue kok" ucap ku

"makan kue ?, kau tau itu tidak mengenyangkan , akan ku buatkan makanan untuk tapi aku ganti pakaian dulu ne?" huh Dokter Yunnie menghawatirkan Joongie lagi ne kutatap dirinya memasuki kamar ku dan dirinya haah Jonngie merasa tidak pantas jadi 'istri' dokter Yunnie masak saja selalu tak punya rasa

.

.

"ini kau makan jangan lupa sayurannya kau juga makan ne" ujar doket Yunnie menyodorkan makananya wow kalau gini Joongie suka berfikir kalau Joongie gak pantas jadi 'istri' Dokter Yunnie masak aja tidak ada rasa.

"Kenapa hanya di liat saja makanan nya cepat kau makan Jae sebelum dingin"ujar Dokter Yunnie mambuyarkan lamunanku tentang dirinya

Eh

Aku kaget Dokter Yunnie memakan bekal ku yang tadi tidak dimakan olehnya

"Dokter Yunnie seharus tidak memakan bekal ku pasti rasanya aneh"ucap ku tapi kulihat lagi Dokter Yunnie malah tetap memakan masakan ku.

"tidak apa-apa aku juga ingin meraskan masakan 'istri' ku kan, telur ini gosong dan tidak ada rasanya, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa dimakan kan" ujar Dokter Yunnie yang melahap teur dadarnya aku senang sifat Dokter yang separti ini suka terus terang dan baik hati, aku pun tersenyum mendengarkan kritikannya

"Joongie akan belajar masak lebih giat untuk Dokter Yunnie" ucap ku yah aku sudah belajr masak tapi tetap saja masak ku banyak kurangnya.

"ne, kalau begitu semangat ne" ucap Dokter Yunnie dengan senyum manisnya

DEG

Ah Joongie senang sekali kalau Dokter Yunnie memperlihatkan senyum nya benar-benar sangat tampan aduh muka ku pasti sudah sepeti tomat memerah cuma melihat senyum dokter

.

.

Segarnya kalau sudah mandi kira-kira Dokter Yunnie sudah mandi belum yah kulihat Dokter Yunnie sedang di sofa membaca sesuatu huft Dokter Yunnie benar-benar sibuk dirumah pun masih saja membaca laporanya.

"Dokter Yunnie sudah mandi?"Tanya ku

"ne Jae aku sudah mandi kau mau tidur, tidurlah terlebih dulu aku mau menyelesaikan laporan terlebih dahulu" ucap nya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari laporan itu huft menyebalkan.

"ne, Joongie kemar dulu ne, jaljayo" ucap ku meninggalkannya

"Ne jaljayo"

At kamar

Huft

Entah berapa kali aku menghembuskan nafas seprti ini ku rebahkan badan ku di kasur kalian pasti berfikir kalu aku sudah melakuakn 'itu' denganya tapi kenyataanya tidak aku belum pernah sekalipun melakukan hubungan intim dengan nya sebenarnya aku ingin melakukannya denga Dokter Yunnie tapi selau saja dokter Yunnie menghindar. Aku sedih sekali malam ini pun aku harus tidur sendiri di kamar rasa nya aku ingin menagis apa sebenarnya kalau Dokter Yunnie itu- akh kau tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu Joongie dari pada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak mending Joongie tidur aja deh.

.

.

"AH, masa sih Joongie si dokter itu dan kau belum melakukan apa pun" teriak Junsu akh menyesal sekali aku curhat dengan dia pasti responnya dengan teriakan yang sangat melengking, yah Junsu adalah sahabat ku yang mengetahui kalau aku sudah menikah dengan Dokter Yunnie

"ini sulit di percaya Joongie" ujarnya yang kin menyandarkan punngunya di bangku sekolah ini

"Hmm, su-ie apa mungkin aku tak menarik buat Dokter Yunnie yah" aku benar-benar frustasi memikirkan ini sampai sampai berpikiran seperti tu

BRAK

"KAU INI NGOMONG APA SIH JOONGIE , KELEBIHAN JOONGIE ITU ADLAH TEGUH DAN TIDAK MUDAH MENYERAH KAN!", aku tak menyangka kalau Junsu semenyeramkan ini kalau marah

"habis Joongie frustasi su-ie memikirkan caranya" aku benar-benar takut sama Junsu kalau sudah marah

"akh Joongie kalau gitu kau terus dekati saja Dokter Yunnie mu itu" ujar nya memberi ide wait aku rasa ide Junsu itu ada benarnya aku pun tersenyum

"kau kenapa Joongie kau tersenyum sendiri kau aneh jangan-jangan kau menjadi stress lagi ikk aku takut" uh dasar Kim Junsu pabo aku tersenyum karena ide mu itu.

"su-ie maksih ne atas ide, kalau gitu Joongie pulang dulu ne annyeong Su-ie" segara kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju apartemen ku.

.

.

Other P.O.V

Setelah bekonsultasi dengan Junsu sahabatnya JaeJoong pun menjalankan misi nya tapi Yunho yang melihat tinggkah Jaejoong seperti ini merasa sangat aneh dan bertanya-tanya kenapa dengan Jaejoongnya seperti sekarang JaeJoong yang mengikuti Yunho kearah kamar mandi

"Kenapa kau mengikuti Jae, aku ingin mandi?" ujar Yunho menegur JaeJoong

"Eh,maaf" ujar JaeJoong yang terlihat kaget 'duh, kaya mya Joongie tidak bis deh, tapi Joongiekan 'istri' nya jadi aku harus bisa'batin Jaejoong

CKLEK

JaeJoong memberanikan diri memasuki kamar mandi JaeJoong tercengang melihat tubuh polos suaminya benar-benar sempurna kulit tan nya otot-ototnya rambutnya yang basah benar-benar sangat sexy menurut JaeJooong

BLUSH

Pipi JaeJoong merona hanya melihat tubuh polos Yunho mata indah JaeJoong pun tak pernah lepas dari Yunho, Yunho yang melihat Prilaku JaeJoong hanya bisa menautkan alis nya yang bertabda bingung karena JaeJoong melihat nya tanpa berkedip

"Ehm, Jae kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho yang membuyarkan lamunan JaeJoong, Kontan JaeJoong pun menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipnya

"Aniyo, tadinya Joongie ingin pipis tapi kaya tidak jadi Dokter" ujar JaeJonng tergagap dan mlai meningglkan Yunho yang masih binggung dengan sikap JaeJoong

.

.

BLAM

Setelah beberapa menit Yunho sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat JaeJoong yang sedang terduduk di meja belajarnya mengerjakan sesuatu tapi bukan itu yang Yunho lihat tapi pakaian JaeJoong yang terlihat err sexy dengan kaus v neck yang memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih dan ah yah jangan lupakan JaeJoong memakai celana yang memperlihatkan putih mulus kakinya seprtinya Yunho benar-benar akan gila melihat JaeJoong seprti itu fantasi liar pun kini menyerang Yunho. Sepontan Yunho pun mengelengkan kepala atas fantasi liarnya itu 'hah kalau seperti ini aku tidak bisa menahannya oh Tuhan kuatkan lah Hamba mu agar tak menyerang 'istri' hamba yang masih polos ini amin' kira-kira itu lah doa Yunho yang di panjatkan kini Yunho menghampiri JaeJoong

"Jae sudah malam kau tidurlah, nanti kau sakit"

"ne,Dokter Yunnie" ujar JaeJoong yang kini membereskan buku-bukunya dan menyusul Yunho di ranjangnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan JaeJoong memberanikan memeluk Yunho yang sudah lebih dahulu ke alam mimipinya

GREP

Rasa nyaman dan hangat yah itu lah yang JaeJoong rasakan sekarang memeluk Yunho begitu menyenangkan bagi JaeJonng kini JaeJoong sudah mulai menidurkan dirinya menyusul Yunho ke alam mimpinya "jaljayo" gumam JaeJoong

.

.

Kriiiing

Kriiiing

Kriiiing

Jam alaram pun berbunyi menandakan Pagi sudah tiba JaeJoong pun segera bangun dari tidur tapi yang dia liat kamarnya kosong tidak ada tanda-tanda Yunho JaeJoong pun mengedarkan pandangnya dan melihat secarik kertas JaeJoong mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_Aku pergi kerja hari ini dan pulang larut _

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang di tulis Yunho untuk JaeJoong, JaeJoong menghembuskan nafasnya muka mata berkaca-kaca menandakan bahwa dia akan menangis 'sepertinya Dokter Yunnie memang tidak mencintaiku,dia terpaksa menikahiku dan sekarang menyesalinya maka dari itu Dokter merahasiakan pernikahan ini' yah pikiran itu lah yang ada di pikirannya JaeJoong saat ini. JaeJoong benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi JaeJoong menangis hati pilu sakit memikirkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Yunho

"Dasar Dokter Bodoh" itu lah kata-kata yang di keluarkan dari mulut JaeJoong.

.

.

Saat ini JaeJoong di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan umum di daerah Seoul tidak dengan Yunho atau pun Junsu sahabatnya melaikan hanya sendiri yah setelah menagis JaeJoong memutuskan untuk pergi dan memutuskan untuk mencari selingkuhan . Yah JaeJoong benar-benar ingin selingkuh toh nanti Dokter Yunnie tidak kan meresponnya itu pikir JaeJoong

"hai, kau manis sekali apa kau sendirian?" ujar seorang namja tampan yng menghampiri JaeJoong JaeJoong yang sedang melamun kini kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya ketika ada seorang namja tampan di hadapanya ini

"ne, aku sendiri bagaiman kalau kita jalan-jalan" ujar JaeJoong

"Eh, kau yakin?"Tanya namja tersebut

"ne, aku yakin hmmm-"

"Park Yoochun, tapi panggil saja Yochun" ujar namja tersebut

"ne, Yoochun-ssi aku Kim JaeJoong imnida" ujar JaeJoong yang kini memperkenalkan dirinya

Skip Time

Klik

JaeJoong dan Yoochun sudah ada di sebuah kafe dan sekarang mereka terlihat berfoto besama dan mengecek hasil jepretan kamera Handpone nya

"Foto nya mau di apa kan Jae" Tanya Yoochun

"Mau aku kirim ke suami ku" ujar JaeJoong yang mengundang tatapan kaget Dari Yoochun unutuk namja cantik itu

"Jae bisa kau ulangi lagi untuk siapa?" Yoochun meras kupingnya bermasalah sehingga dia menanyakan kembali

"buat suami ku Park Yoochun" ujar JaeJoong ekali lagi

"berarti kamu sudah menikah?"

"Ne, Yoochun-ssi aku sudah menikah, tapi biarpun begitu kurasa dia tidak akan berbuat apa-apa"ujar Jaejoong

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita buat dia cemburu"ujar Yoochun yang menggenggam tanggan JaeJoong tapi buru-buru di tepis olehnya

"bagaimana yuk kita pergi"

"Tapi…" JaeJong benar-benar binggung di ingin sekali membuat Dokter itu cemburu tapi di satu sisi lain dia tidak mau mengecewakan Dokter Yunnienya itu. JaeJoong benar-benar dalam kedaan dilemma

"Dia juga tidak membalas Emailmu juga kan?, bukan kah dia suami mu ?"Tanya Yochun kembali

BRAK

"Bukan begitu! Dia bukan orang jahat kamu tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya" ujar JaeJoong yang menggebrak meja di hadapannya ,

"Dokter itu…"

BRUK

JaeJoong jatuh kelantai sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimat terakirnya itu dia memeras perut nya sangat sakit secara tiba-tiba. JaeJoong terduduk di lantai dengan memegang perutnya dengan wajah yang sudah pucat pasi menahan sakit, "perut ku sakit" lirih JaeJoong

"hei kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tunggu sebentar aku akan menelepon ambulans" ujar Yoochun yang segera menelepon ambulans

.

.

Keadaan JaeJoong benar-benar mengenaskan JaeJoong benar-benar sudah tak menahan sakit di perutnya. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah di basahi oleh keringat.

"Rumah sakit mana yang biasa kau datangi nak?" Tanya seorang ahjussi

"Rumah sakit Internasional Seoul ajhussi, tapi Tolong Jangan kesana"ujar JaeJoong yang menolak di bawa ketempat Rumah sakit diman suaminya berkerja

Skip ne di perjalannya

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Internasional Seoul JaeJoong pun di bawa ke ruang rawat dan di perikasa oleh Dokter. JaeJoong meras lebih baik setelah di periksa dan di kasih sebuah Obat penumahahan sakit.

CKLEK

"Dokter" ujar JaeJoong, yah setelah mendengar kabar JaeJoong sakit Yunho benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan JaeJoong

"Ada apa? Kamu sakit lagi di bagian mana Jae?" Tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kahwatir

"Dokter Yunho Kenapa?" Tanya seorang suster yang berada di kamar rawat JaeJoong

"Tolong rekam medisnya!" perintah Yunho

"Tapi Dokter yang bertugas…"

"Sudah lah cepat aku mau lihat" bentak Yunho keapada suster tersebut

"Jangan, ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan Dokter Yunniekan?, dan ini bukan urusan Dokter kan" ujar JaeJoong tanpa melihat Yunho

"APA MAKSUD MU AKU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANYA, AKU INI SUAMIMU KAN!" ujar Yunho yang membentak JaeJoong yang mengatakan kalau ini tidak ada hubungan dengan dirinya. Mata JaeJoong berkaca-kaca air mata kini tak bisa di bendung lagi JaeJoong menangis karena pertama kalinya kalau Yunho membentaknya dan mengatakan kalau Yunho adalah suami JaeJoong sudah pasti di dengar oleh suster yang ada di kamar itu.

CHU

Secara tiba-tiba yunho mencium bibir cherry JaeJoong. JaeJoong shock dengan ciuman tiba tiba dari yunho itu JaeJoong ingin segera melepaskan ciuman itu tapi tangan Yunho menekan tengkuk Jaejoong agar tak terlepas dari jangkaun nya semakin lama ciuman itu semakin menuntut Yunho terus melumat bibir JaeJoong yang sudah lama ingin di ciumnya sedangkan Jaejoong mulai menikmati ciuman dirinya dengan sang dokter

"enggghhh ssse ssaakk" desah JaeJoong yang memukul lengan Yunho untuk segara menyudahi ciumanya. Dengan berat hati Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya hatinya dengan bibir cherrynya JaeJoong .

"Kau tau Jae aku merasa tidak tenang. Menunggu 'istriku' yang masih muda saat kamu dewasa dan mulai melihat dunia, kamu akan sadar bahwa banyak laki-laki hebat. Karena itu demi kamu aku tidak menyentuhmu ,itu sababnya aku merasa pernikahan ini lebih baik di rahasiakan" ujar Yunho menjelaskan alasan selama ini tidak menyentuh JaeJoong dan pernikahannya di rahasiakan

"Jadi Dokter Yunnie menyukai ku, dan menikahi ku bukan karena ancaman Joongie tidak mau di operasi?" Tanya JaeJoong

"aku ini disebut kepala batu apa aku terlihat seperti orang mau menikah hanya karena di ancam?, dan sejak kau dirawat dan menjadi pasienku aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari mu Jae"ujar Yunho yang kini mulai menghapus air mata di pip mulus JaeJoong dan mulai mencium kening JaeJoong

"Aku menyukai mu, ani bukan menyukai mu aku mencintai 'istri' ku ini. Aku tidak akan terburu-buru, aku ingin mengajarkan berbagai hal padamu dengan perlahan-lahan dan kali ini aku tak boleh memanggilku dengan embel Dokter cukup dengan Yunnie bagaimana?". JaeJoong senang bukan main dengan pengakuan Yunho dan kegelisahan dan pikiran aneh-aneh tentang Yunho tidak mencintainya semuanya salah ternyata Yunho sangat amat menyukai ani bukan menyukai tapi mencintai JaeJoong

"ne Dok… eh Yunnie"ujar JaeJoong tersenyum manis

.

.

JaeJoong P.O.V

Semenjak pengakuan yunnie di rumah sakit hubungan Joongie dan Yunnie mulai ada kemajuan Joongie benar-benar senang dan Joongie baru tau kalau berbagi hal itu maksudnya…..

"Memasak…"

"Ne, Joongie makanan mu tidak sehat maka nya kamu sakit karena sembelit" ujar Yunnie yang serius memotong kentang

Tinunit *suara apa itu

"Oh iya hari ini aku lupa memasukan baterai ke ponselku, eh foto apa ini?"

Eh gawat pasti email ku yang waktu itu juag belum di buka oleh Yunnie gawat mati saja kau Joongie

Aku benar-benar tidak berani melihat Yunnie

"Maaf Yunnie aku…." Oh god tolong Joongie yah Tuhan kulirik Yunnie menghembuskan nafas beratnya

"ini sebabnya aku selalu mengawasi ku dan masih banyak hal yang harus ku ajarkan kepada mu Joongie. Sepertinya Yunnie akan memberi sedikit hukuman" eh hukuman Yunnie mau hukum Joongie wah kenapa Yunnie mendekat wajah tangan yunnie memeluk pinggang Joongie…

CHU

"nnngggeehhh Yun Yunnie akhh"

END

Masih ada 2 cerita lagi tapi akunya bingung changkyu apa sibum tapi kalau Onkey pasti ada di cerita ku ini

Butuh banget saran jadi tolong di review ne

Gomawo maaf juga kalo ada typo nya


	2. Chapter 2

My Loving Docktor- Doctor and a liar prince

Author :

Yunjae Onkey

Genre :

Romance, drama

Rate :

T

Main cast :

Onkey

Disclamer :

Onkey bukan punya saya

Summary :

Di ruamah sakit Internasional di kota seoul terdapat Dokter yang sangat keras kepala dan tegas yang di juluki dr. Stonehead yang diam–diam mempunyai rahasia yang tidak di ketahui oleh orang-orang

Ada Dokter elite yang di juluki dan Dokter Harley seorang dokter keren yang selalu naik Harly

Ini lah kisahnya sekumpulan Dokter kece-kece

A/N :

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Komik kawamaru shin-senpai

Happy baca

.

.

.

.

Onkey

.

.

.

.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Seorang namja cantik yang sedang di ruang kesehatan dengan perasaan berdebar-debar di hadapkan oleh seorang dokter yang tampan baginya dia adalah seorang pangeran masa kini bukanlah berkuda putih melaikan pangeran berjas putih. Yah namja cantik ini bernama Kim Kibum atau bisa kalian bisa di panggil Key sedangkan pangeran yang berjas putih ini adalah Lee Jinki atau bisa di pangil Onew .

"Hari ini bagaimana?"tanya Onew kepada Key

"Se…sepertinya flu tapi tidak demam"ujar Key

"Wajah mu merah apa suhu badan mu naik?"tanya Onew yang melihat wajah Key memerah

'ini gara-gara dokter'batin Key dengan wajah yang tambah memerah.

.

.

.

Key P.O.V

Sejak pertama melihatnya setengah tahun yang lalu dia adalah pangeran idamanku yang tampan dan beribawa.

"Terimakasih"ujarku yang menundukan kepala ku

"Semoga lekas sembuh" kata dengan senyum yang menawa, aku pun segara melangkah kan kaki keluar ruanga yah walau ras tidak rela.

"Hari ini dokternya adalah dr prince "

"demamku bisa tambah tinggi nih"

Ku lirik dua Yeoja yang sedang bercengkrama ternyata yang berpikir seperti itu bukan hanya aku saja yah

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga rasanya lelah sekali aku mau buru-buru mandi dan langsung tidur saja

Cklek

"aku pulang"

Eh

"Eh Jihyo noona ada apa tumben sekali" tanya ku berbasa-basi padahal aku yakin pasti dia ingin meminta bantuanku lagi haha Noona aku sudah tau akal bulus mu

"Ah, Key-ah kajja aku ingin mengobrolkan sesuatu pada mu" ujarnya aku pun melangkahkan kaki dan duduk disebelahnya

"Key-ah kamu ada waktu luang di libur musim panas?" Gotca benarkan apa kata ku noona ini pasti ada maunya

"kalau ada memang kenapa noona?"ujar ku yang sedikit bertanya

"minggu depan aku mau liburan dengan pacarku kamu bisa menggantiku kerja selama seminggu?" what wah libur musim panaskan waktunya main aku akan menolaknya kali ini,

"Ah Noona aku memolak musim panaskan waktunya main walaupun noona yang minta aku akan tetap aku menolak"ujar ku

Fufufu

Kulirik Jihyo noona yang kini terlihat tersenyum tapi senyum itu seperti smirk milik Kyuhyun hyung hihihi mengerikan.

"Noona kenapa?"tanya ku menatapnya binggu dengan kelakuan aneh noona Jihyo ini

Hehehe

"Kamu penggemanya Dokter prince itu-kan?". Hah kenapa noona Jihyo tau kalau aku suka dengan dokter prince

"Noona kenapa tau kalau ak…?"

"Karena aku adalah song Jihyo key-ah, jadi kau mau kan?" huh dasar narsis

.

.

.

Brr

Brr

Huh rasanya benar-benar gugup aku tak menyangka aku jadi pembantu sementara dokter Onew senang sih tapi kalau lihat wajah noona yang waktu itu bikin aku kesal sekali.

"jadi ini apartemennya keren"

Ting tong

Ting tong

Cklek

"Kamu telat, kamu pengganti pembantuku kan?"

Eh dokter Onew benar-benar berbeda kalau tidak memakai Jas dokternya dan sepertinya dia baru banggun tidur lihat saja rambutnya terlihat berantakan benar-benar kesan yang berbeda

"pertama,bersih-bersih dulu" ujar nya ku ikuti langkahnya yang masuk ke apartemanya

Jreng

Ku lebarkan kelopak mata ku ini Kotor sekali ku tegaskan ini benar-benar KOTOR .

"Aku ingi melanjutkan tidur dulu jangan biarkan kucingnya keluar" ujarnya yang sudah menidurkan dirinya disofa eh chakaman di sofa kenapa gak dikamar sudahlah yang terpenting adalah bagaimana membersihkan apartement sebesar ini dan kotor ini uh. Aku tertipu ternyata dokter orangnya berantakan. Duuh liburan musim panas ku yang berharga

Haah

Draak

Kubuka pintu balkon ukh benar-benar berdebu sekali

Sraak

Eh kucingnya keluar aduh gimana ini 'Hei tunggu' teriak ku, kini aku segera lari keluar untuk mengejar kucingnya

.

.

.

Other P.O.V

Key terus mengejar kucing Onew berlari berteriak memanggil kucingnya, Key benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari sehingga Key tidak meliahat sebuah batu

Bugh

'Akh appo apa yang telah ku lakukan dokter ternyata bukan pangeran idamanku dan malah jadi pembantu di musim panas. Dan juga kucing dokter juga hilang' gumam Key yang mulai meneteskan air matanya

Srak

Srak

Seorang namja tampan keluar dari semak-semak dengan tampang khawatirnya yang sedari tadi mencari Key.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga" memblalakan matanya ketika orang dihadapan adalah seorang Onew

"kucingnya sudah pulang duluan yuk. Pulang" ujar Onew yang mengulurkan tangannya

"Ma…maaf" ujarnya Key menggapai uluran tangan Onew

"Kamu terluka?" ujar Onew yang melihat kaki Key yang mulai mengeluarkan darahnya

"tidak kok hanya lecet saja" ujar Key

Grep

'Huwaaa' teriak Key yang tiba-tiba tubuhnya di panggul oleh Onew memang tidak romantic tapi ini berhasil bikin Key merona heboh di perlakukan Onew sedemikan rupa.

"kau cerewet" ujar Onew

"aku malu turun kan aku"

"sudah diam aku tau kau tidak bisa jalan dengan kaki seperti itu lagi pula kalau kau malu tundukan saja kepalamu" ujar Onew. Key pun diam menikmati perlakuan Onew kepada dirinya. Key memjamkan matanya menyesap wangi tubuh Onew bercampur keringat yang Key yakin Onew sejak tadi mencarinya dan Key sadar kalau dirinya lebih berdebar-debar di bandingkan saat betemu Onew di rumah sakit

.

.

.

Onew dan Key pun sudah sampai di depan apartement Onew dengan masih setia memanggul Key di pundaknya

"cukup sampai sini saja, tolong turunkan kau" Onew pun menurunkan Key dari pundaknya

"eh kenapa wajah mu jadi merah seperti anak SMP saja" Ujar Onew

Deg

Jantung Key benar-benar berdebar kencang wah Key pun merona saat Onew menata Key begitu intens

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Loading Now…

"Akhh, kau pasien kan?, bukankah kamu masih SMA ?!" TERIAK Onew ketika menyadari bahwa Key adalah pasiennya yang seminggu yang lalu 'ketahuan!' gumam key

"Gawat, aku tidak mempekerjakan anak SMA" ujar onew yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menghebuskan nafas beratnya

Eh

"kalau begitu aku katakana pada orang-orang bagaimana dokter prince yang sesungguhnya!" ujar Key yang Nampak tak terima atas drinya yang masih SMA ini tapi tiba-tiba Key menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari kalau dia salah mengucapkan katanya

Hah

Onew kaget ketika Key mengatakan akan memberi tau kelakuanya dan kebiasaanya yang Jorok itu

"Akan kukatakan bahwa doket itu Jorok kamarnya berantakan dan berbicara kasar lalu…"

"Tunggu tunggu, aku mencitrakan citra itu agar aku di terima oleh pasien dan perawat" ujar Onew yang memotong pembicaraan Key tentang dirinya

"oh ternyata begitu"Ujar Key menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengarkan alasan Onew

"baiklah hanya seminggu saja kau berkerja di sini" ujar Onew memberi pernyataan final

"OKE!" ujar Key bersemangat dan tersenyum manis

.

.

.

"paprikanya harus dimakan ya" Key ujar baru saj menyajikan makanan yang dimasak Key

"Huh memangnya aku anak kecil apa" gumam Onew

Setelah memasak Key pun langusung segera mencuci pakaian Onew yang mulai menumpuk

"ini untuk mencuci…"

"key-ah Tolong cucikan ini juga ne"

"ne, Huwaa kenapa membuka baju nya disini sih"teriak key yang melihat Onew membuka pakaian nya yang hasilnya membuat Key kembali menghadap Ketempat Mesin cuci itu dengan wajah yang merona

"Key-ah baru segitu saja muka mu merah, dasar anak kecil.." ujar Onew

"biarkan saja siapa suruh Dokter Onew membukanya disini"ujar Key yang kini mengabil pakaian Onew yang baru saja di lepaskanya

Key terus merapihkan semua ruangan tanpa ada yang tersisa Key pun memberskan diri untuk segera pulang tetapi Key yang melihat Onew tetidur sangat pulasnya di sofa 'kelihatanya capek sekali'gumam Key 'tapi imut sekali aku foto ah' batin Key yang sudah mengeluarkan Handphone

Klik

"nggghh" onew mengeliat kecil dan kini matanya meliahat wajah Key di hadapannya yang terdiam

Deg

Key pun yang kembali sadar buru-buru menaruh handphone nya

"Ah maaf, kalau ada orang mungkin dokter Onew tidak bisa tidur nyenyak kalau begitu aku pulang saja yah"ujar Key

"tidak,tidak apa-apa bersamamu terasa nyaman" ujar Onew dengan wajah yang terliaht masih mengantuk sedang Key hanya tertunduk dengan wajah merona nya .

.

.

.

Key P.O.V

Sudah hampir seminggu aku berkerja dan aku benar-benar merasa senang tapi Dokter Onew curang masa di mengatakan hal seperti itu membuat ku semakin berharap kepada nya kan hah dasar.

Eh

Itu kan dokter Onew kenapa ada disini aku hampiri sajalah

"Dokter Onew kenapa disini ,aku baru saja mau ke rumah dokter" eh ada apa denganya wajahnya seperti orang khawatir

"oh kau Key, tama hilang dan tidak pulang sejak kemarin dia kabur lewat Jendela lagi"

"eh kalau begitu biar aku bantu mencarinya ne" aku langsung meneriaki nama Tama kucing kesayangn dokter Onew

"Tama!"

"Tama!"

Huft

Ku lihat dokter Onew menghembuskan nafasnya yang sedikit kasar seprtinya Tama benar-benar hilang

"sudahlah Key, dia sudah tua mungkin dia tidak akan pulang"ujar dokter Onew

"eh, itu tidak mungkin Tama pasti pulang karena bersama dokter kan menyenangkan" ujar ku penuh kenyakinan ku lihat dokter Onew tersenyum manis

"kalau memang begitu terima kasih"

Puk

Puk

Puk

Dokter Onew menpuk lembut kelapa ku dan tersenyum wah kalau gini aku bisa merona lagi

"hari ini kau pulang saja aku mau kerumah sakit sekarang"

Kulihat Dokter Onew mulai melangkah kan kakinya menjauh ku pandangi punggungnya sampai tak terlihat oleh retina mata ku dan baru kusadari kalau sebenarnya aku memang menyukai nya.

.

.

.

Other P.O.V

Siang pun kini berganti malam tapi Key belum menemuka Tama Kucing sang dokter pujaanya itu terlihat Jelas bahwa Key benar-benar lelah dan kakinya mulai sakit tapi tidak di hiraukan Key tetap mencari tama

"Tama!"

"Tama!" teriak Key

Hyuuu

Terdengar suara lolongan anjing yang membuat Key takut 'tenang Key tidak apa-apa kau pasti bisa'batin Key yang menyemangati dirina sendiri key kembali mencari Tama taka ada satu tempat pun dia lewatkan

"Tama!"

"Tama!" teriak kembali

Meoong

Terdengar suara kucing kdari atas pohon Key pun mendongakan kepalanya matanya berbinar Key amat senang bisa menemukan Tama tapi itba-tiba Key menautkan alisnya binggung bagaimana caranya agar tama turun. Key pun mengambil inisiatif memanjat pohon itu

Hap

Tak lama Key pun sudah kembali kepermukaan dan memeluk Tama sangat erat lalu Key pun teringat Onew dan Key bernjak pergi menemui Onew .

.

.

.

Setelah sampai Key pun segera menemui perawat yang masih menjaga semtara Key menunggu Onew Perawat itu menemui Onew

"Dokter ada yang mau bertemu"

"Eh, ini sudah malah kenapa ada tamu untuk, ya sudah sekarang diman tamu ku?" Tanya Onew yang masih terheran-heran

"Ya, di sebelah sana Dokter" Ujar perawat itu

Onew kini menghampiri tamunya itu tapi. Onew sangat kaget ketika tau siapa tamu nya itu

"Dokter Tama nya sudah ketemu nih dia tidak ingin turun dari pohon" ujar Key yang menyadari kedatangan Onew sedangkan Onew kembali terdiam melihat Key yang menggendong Tama kucing kesanyanganya

"kamu mencarinya sampai jam segini" ujar Onew yang belom melepaskan pandanganya dari Key

"Tidak apa-apa kok aku sudah menelepon ke rumah" ujar Key yang sambil memperlihatkan senyum nya

"BODOH!, APA NYA YANG TIDAK APA-APA BAGAIMANA KALAU TERJADI SESUATU DENGAN MU?!" ujar Onew yang membentak Key sedang Key hanya diam Kaget dengan apa yang Onew bilang

"Ma…maaf"lirih Key namun tetap bisa terdengar oleh Onew

"sudahlah Key kita batalkan saja. Lagi pula dua hari lagi kontraknya selesai, besok kamu tidak usah datang lagi"ujar Onew seperti disambar petir di tengah malam Key sangat kaget dengan Perkataan Onew kali ini rasanya sangat sakit di bagian dadanya rasa ingin menangis pun menyerangnya 'berarti ini akan berakhir begitu saja' batin Key. Key pun menahan tangisnya mencoba tersenyum

"baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku minta maaf ini buanglah aku memotret mu dan menyimpanya di memori ponselku" ujar Key tanganya terulur memberi benda kecil yang tersimpan foto Onew. Onew benar-benar kaget 'foto' gumam Onew sambil mengambil memori dari Key

"Oh iya aku akan bawa pulang Tama dokter tenang saja yah"ujar Key ksambil mengelus bulu halus Tama Key pun beranjak dan mulai meninggalkan Onew yang masih menatap namja canti itu

.

.

.

Setelah sepeninggalan Key Onew bergegas kembali dan meminjam Komputer untuk segara melihat isi kartu memori milik Key Onew terperangah dengan isi banyak sekali foto nya

"huwaa aku berantakan sekali "ujar Onew. Onew terdiam sejenak mengamati foto diri nya yang terlihat berantakan itu

"Dokter Onew ada pasien"ujar seseorang

"iya aku akan kesana sekarang" Onew pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke ruang periksanya

Sementara itu Key berjalan dengan sangat pelan sesekali terdengar isakan dari bibir Cherrynya, hati benar-benar sakit sekarang menangis Key dalam diam membuatnya benar-benar sakit Key tidak menyalahkan Onew tapi Key menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dengan mudahnya ia menyukai sesorang yang belum juga menyukainya Key pun kini mengerti kebahagian ini tidak akan berlanjut dan Key juga tau dokternya itu bukan lah pangeran idamannya karena seorang pangeran tidak akan membuatnya sesedih ini.

.

.

.

"Key!"

"Key!" teriak Jihyo saat masuk keruah Key sedang Key hanya meliaht Kaget Jihyo noona nya ini

"noona selamat datang bagaimana liburanya noona pasti menyenangkan" ujar Key

"Key-ah itu tidak penting foto-foto dokter Onew beredar di internet!" ujar Jihyo sedang Key mentap Kaget Layar posel yang memperlihatkan foto Onew yang terlihat berantakan itu 'ini foto yang kuambil kenapa bisa beredar?' batin Key 'ini pasti gara-gara aku' batin Key kembali

At Hospital

"Dokter aku sudah lihat di internet apa itu benar"ujar seorang Yeoja

"dokter sebenranya tidak seperti itu kan?"ujar Yeoja yang lainnya

Saaat ini di hospital itu sangat lah ramai bukan karena ada penyakit dadakan tetapi ramai karena pengemar dari Onew yang meminta penjelasan itu Onew terlihat sangat kewalahan menghadapi semua Yeoja ini

"ITU SALAH!, akulah yang memotretnya aku Cuma main-main aku memasangnya di computer hanya untuk bercanda" Ujar Key yang muncul secara tiba-tiba menjelaskan semuanya sedang Onew menatap namja cantik itu dengan tatapan sulit di percaya dan kaget

"apa-apan ini keterlaluan ayo cepat minta maaf" ujar seorang Yeoja

"Maaf" ujar Key

"Kamu kira dengan minta maaf saja sudah cukup…"

"tenanglah dia kan tidak bermaksud buruk" ujar Onew yang memotong pembicaraan seoarang Yeoja tentang Key

"aku sendiri tidak keberatan, asal kalian mengetahui diri bagi ku tidak apa-apa" ujar Onew menampakan Senyum manisnya Key pun hanya menatap Onew kaget di dalam suasana ini Onew tersenyum dan menciptakan tokoh yang sempurna agar semua nya mempercayainya.

.

.

.

"Bodoh kenapa kau melakukannya" ujar Onew pada Key yang saat ini sedang dia atap Hospital

"Itu karena…, cukup aku saja yang tahu. Sosok dokter sesungguhnya, aku ingin melakukan itu"ujar Key Onew pun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

"sepertinya ada yang mengambil foto itu waktu aku melihatnya di computer"

Huft

Onew kembali menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Dan saat berada di dekat mu rasanya aku bisa santai dan sepertinya aku menyukai namja cantik seperti mu apa kau ingin menjadi namjachingu ku?" ujar onew dengan wajah yang tersenyum tampan

Deg

Jantung Key berpacu sangat cepat ketika Onew mengutarakan isi hatinya dan rasa sang senang mengetahui bahwa sang dokter pujaan hatinya juga menyukainya dan terasa wajah Key merona karena ucapan Onew

"Key-ah ka…"

"ya aku mau" ujar Key mantap Onew pun tersenyum meliahat Key saat ini yang merona Onew pun mendekat kerah Key dan memeluk pinggang Key menatap Mata kucing Key mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka dan..

CHU

Onew mencium bibir cherry Key dengan sangat lembut melumat kecil bibir Key.

Yah tidak apa-apa walaupun dokter bukan pangeran. Tapi seperti apa pun dokter aku menyukainya sungguh.

END

Nah ini bagian Onkey selesai saya milih sibum deh masalahnya setelah liat karakter si cowok sama kaya Siwon dan pasanganya kay Kibum udah nekat sibum buat Changkyu nya saya janji akan bikin FF nya

review yah ^_^V

Makasih semuanya

*bow bareng Onkey


	3. Chapter 3

My Loving Doctor- Dr. White robe and Harly

Author :

Yunjae Onkey

Main cast :

Sibum

Genre :

Romance,Humor

Rate :

T

Disclamer :

Sibum bukan punya saya

Summary :

Di ruamah sakit Internasional di kota seoul terdapat Dokter yang sangat keras kepala dan tegas yang di juluki dr. Stonehead yang diam–diam mempunyai rahasia yang tidak di ketahui oleh orang-orang

Ada Dokter elite yang di juluki dan Dokter Harley seorang dokter keren yang selalu naik Harly

Ini lah kisahnya sekumpulan Dokter kece-kece

A/N :

FF ini terinspirasi dari komik Kawamaru-senpai

Dan kali ini Sibum

Happy baca

.

.

.

.

Sibum

.

.

.

.

"Kita pulang saja yuk ?" ajak seorang namja berkaca mata tapi terlihat sangat manis kepada temannya.

"aduh kamu ini ngomong apa sih tenang saja. Kakak ku agak aneh tapi dia dokter terkenal" ucap namja yang tak kalah manisnya.

"Lagian kita sudah masuk ke dalam sini,tanpa ketahuan Bummie"ucap nya kembali

"kita pasti ketahuan Kyunnie" ucap namja yang di panggil Bummie.

Kenal kan dua namja manis ini adalah Choi Kyuhyun dan Kim kibum dan mereka sedang menunggu seseorang yang di yakini oleh Kyuhyun bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya .

"Hei"ucap seorang yang datang dengan. Motor Harley nya serta helm dan jaket kulit yang sangat cocok dengan namja tersebut .

Srrk

Namja itu membuka halem menunjukan wajah yang sangat tampan dan menawan sehingga. Kibum yang melihatnya tak berkedip sekali pun.

"Ada apa Kyunnie?" tanya namja itu kepada Kyuhyun yang memang adalah adik nya.

"Wonnie hyung aku mau minta tolong" ucap Kyuhyun kibum pun baru menyadri kalau di hadapannya ini adalah kakak dari Kyuhyun yaitu Choi Siwon 'orang ini dokter'batin Kibum.

"Tolong sembuhkan penyakitnya dia"ucap Kyuhyun yang menunjuk Kibum. Siwon pun mengalihkan pandangan pada kibum yang terdiam.

"Dia sakit…" ucap Siwon yang langsung mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Kibum

"Tapi kelihatanya tidak ada yang salah darinya" ucap siwon kembali dan menatap Kibum lekat-lekat dan menyetuh dagu Kibum sedang kan Kibum hanya diam membeku atas perlakuanSiwon. Kyuhyun jangan di tanya dia sangat kaget melihat siwon menyentuh Kibum

Bugh

Kibum jatuh pingsan saat Siwon menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun panic dan akhirnya mereka membawa Kibum keruang Kosong di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Ah kau sih hyung seenaknya saja menyentuh Bummie jadi begini kan" ucap Kyuhyun yang mengomeli Siwon. Siwon sendiri hanya mengeyitkan dahinya tanda bingung.

"Sebenarnya dia Kenapa Kyunnie?"tanya Siwon

"Dia, Terlalu pemalu terutama terhadap lelaki hyung" ucap Kyuhyun

"Eh tapi dia juga namja Kyunnie" ucap Siwon yang tak percaya dengan apa yang di bicarakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tak tau hyung. Makanya aku membawa nya kesini pasti hyung bisa melakukan sesuatu kan" ucap Kyuhyun yang penuh harapan pada hyungnya itu.

"Hei, kau pabo Kyunnie kemana otak mu yang pintar itu, aku ini dokter sepesialis bedah saraf ini di luar keahlian ku tau" ucap Siwon dengan nada yang di penuhi protesnya itu. Tanpa di sadari seorang namja yang jadi objek pembicaran dua kakak beradik ini, mulai membukakan mata mengenjap retina matannya membeasakan mata dengan penerangan lampu.

Srrk

Kibum memebuka tirai melihat Kyuhyun dan hyungnya sedang bertengkar.

"Hmmm, disini…"

"Kau sudah sadar, kamu pingsan jadi aku membaw mu ke ruang kosong" ucap siwon dengan wajah tak berdosanya sedangkan Kibum kaget dan kini merasa dirinya akan segera pingsan kembali .

"Hyungg andwee!" ucap Kyuhyun yang segera mendorong Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon hanya kaget ketika Kyuhyun mendorong dirinya. Sementara Kibum hanya diam di tempatnya mendengarkan celotehan Kakak beradik itu.

"Hyung mana jas putinya"  
"Eh? Ada sih"

"Stetoskop nya ?"

"Hah?"

Jreng

Siwon sudah berubah menjadi dokter lengkap dengan jas putihnya dan stetoskop yang disangkutkan dilehernya. WOW sempurna membuat Siwon semakin tampan

"nah begini lebih baik hyung, satu-satunya yang bisa dia hadapi adalah Dokter" ucap Kyuhyun yang memandangi Siwon sedangkan Kibum bernafas lega.

"Ah kalau begini sih tidak apa-apa"ucap Kibum

"Nah Bummie ini hyung ku nama Choi siwon. Julukan nya adalah Dr. Harley dia sangat hebat jadi dia pasti bisa menyembuhkan mu" ucap Kyuhyun

"Menyembukanya seenaknya saja…" ucap Siwon yang akan perotes tapi di potong oleh Kyuhyun

"Hyung!, Hyung mau aku bilang sama umma dan appa kalau hyung belum lama kecelakan motor?. Motor hyung pasti akan di sita dan hyung akan di paksa pulang kerumah!"ancam Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Sedang Siwon hanya kaget mendengarkan penuturan Kyuhyun

"Kalau soal itu…" belom sempat melanjutkan perkataanya Kyuhyun kembali memotang perkataan Siwon.

"oh ya sudah yah Dah hyung dah Bummie aku mau kencan dulu yah!"ucap Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum di dalam ruangan

Blam

Kyuhyun menutup pintu itu sedangkan Siwon sangat kesalnya dengan kelakuan adiknya itu sedangkan Kibum masih terdiam.

"Ma…maaf Kyunnie punya pacar, jadi dia mencemaskan ku"lirih Kibum dengan aura yang sangat suram di sekelilingnya

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa hidup sendirian, walau dokter terkenal rasa nya mustahil…"

"Akh baik lah"teriak Siwon yang tak tega melihat Kibum seperti itu sedangkan Kibum hanya kaget dan mengejap kan matanya Imut.

"Serahkan saja pada ku, Pertama-tama penampilan Luar mu apa kau bisa lihat ke depan dengan jelas !?". Tanya Siwon

"Eh?!, Dokter sering melakuan ini yah?"

"Ini pertama kalinya tapi aku pandai menagani gunting." Ucap Siwon

Crek

Kyaaaa

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan menuju Kelasnya di sepanjang perjalanan ke kelasnya banyak orang yang tak dapat mengenalinya tapi tak ada satu pun yang berguman cantik dari bibir Yeoja atau pun namja. Tapi tidak dengan Kibum di sangat risih dengan tatapan orang-orang itu.

"Oh bummie aku Kira siapa?"

"Kyunnie aku…"

"Syukurlah aku menyerahkannya kepada Hyung ku" ucap Kyuhyun yang sangt senang dengan pekerjaan Hyung merubah kibum terlihat cantik coba lihat penampilan Kibum dengan Tanpa kaca mata noraknya rambut yang di gunting sangat rapi tapi terkesan manis dan jangan lupa kan bibir merah cherry Kibum yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit Kibum benar-benar cantik bukan yah walau pun Dia namja

.

.

.

"Kim kibum!"

"Silahkan Kim kibum"

"Dok…dokter Tolong aku" kibum yang memasuki ruangan dengan tubuh bergetar sedang Siwon menatapnya bingung dan khawatir dengan Kibum

"semua orang melihat kearah ku dan seorng namja mengajak ku mengobrol"ucap Kibum siwon pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Kibum.

"Pasti karena kamu manis kan?"Tanya Siwon.

"Tidak mungkin aku ini kan jelek!"ucap Kibum yang mulai menitikan air pun hanya mampu terkekeh melihat Kibum dan mengabil sebuah kaca

"Lihat kaca ini, mata besar, rambut hitam sebahu mu… Kau cantik kan"ucap Siwon

"ani Dokter aku ini tampan" ucap Kibum membenarkan perkatan Siwon

"Yah terserah diri mu saja Kibummie yang terpenting kau tidak jelak arraseo"

"ne dokter memang yang terhebat" ucap Kibum dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat siwon yang melihatnya terpanah

"Hati ku terasa lebih ringan, dokter"ucap Kibum dan kini siwon ikut tersenyum

"besok kalau ada seseorang yang mengajak mu bicara, kamu tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Kamu senyum saja"ucap Siwon dan di tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala imut yang membikin hati Siwon berdesir.

.

.

.

Kibum P.O.V

"Hei, kaca mata mu kemana Kibummie?"engh aku belum terbiasa tapi aku yakin aku bisa ku arahkan kepala ku menghadap ke seorang namja dan ku kasih senyum ku ini

"Ma…maaf"ucap namja itu

Uh rasanya berbeda dengan yang dulu aku tidak takut. Kata-kata okter memang benar.

"wah keren"

"nunggu siapa yah?"

"itu Harley kan?"

Ku toleh kan kepala ku kearah 3 Yeoja yang sedang asik melihat seseorang tap. Wait dia bilang Harley jangan-jangan itu dokter kulangkahkan kaki menuju keluar sekolah.

.

.

.

Aku tak menyangka kalau dokter benar-benar datang kesekolah ku. Ku lihat dirinya yang sedang duduk di atas motor Harley nya tanpa Jas putih dan stetoskopnya.

"bagaimana sekolah mu?" dia mencemaskan ku tapi kenapa dia kembali memakai Helm nya

"aku sekarang tidak memakai jas putih. Tapi kalau pakai helm, kamu tidak takutkan?"

"Seperti kata dokter aku sudah jauh lebih baik"

"sudah kubilang kan"

"Hari ini ada tiga orang yang bilang suka kepadaku. Mereka pasti Cuma mengolok-olok aku yah?, Kyunnie bilang sebaiknya aku berpacaran dengan seseorang"

"Andweee" eh Dokter kenapa seprti nada penolakan

"akh maksud ku walaupun kau sudah bisa mengobrol dengan normal, kalau berpacaran rasanya….Berbahaya" ucapnya kalau begitu aku bebahaya yah padahal aku sudah merasa lebih baik

"kalau begitu untuk mengetesnya bagaimna kalau hari minggu nanti kita kencan?" eh dokter mengajak ku kencan.

"Ya, baiklah".ucap ku sambil tersenyum.

"aku akan menelpon mu nanti".

Aneh kalau bersama dokter aku jadi berdebar-debar berbeda dengan lelaki lain atau Yeoja lainnya.

.

.

.

Apa baju ini aneh? Aku pertam kali pergi berkencan rasanya sangat gugup sekali.

"Hei Lagi janjiannya kamu manis deh" ukh bagaimana ini

"Mau apa kau dengan pacar ku" karah kan pandangan ku itu dokter

"Dokter baju itu…"

"Ah, kalau pakai Jas ini, kamu tidak akan takutkan?" demi aku aku merasa tenang bersama dokter tapi ini bukan karena Jas putihnya.

"ayo kita pergi"ucap dokter yang menguklurkan tanggannya dengan senang hati aku menyambutnya

Aku ingin lebih sering bersamanya.

.

.

.

Other P.O.V

Kibum menyambut hangat uluran tangan Siwon mereka berjalan beriringan bergandengan tangan. Hangat lembut dan nyaman yah itu yang menggambarkan Siwon dan Kibum pada saat ini.

"Maaf apa anda dokter?"Tanya seorang Yeoja pada Siwon

"Ada orang yang pingsan disana"Lanjut yeoja itu lagi dengan menunjuk kearah nenek yang tegah terbaring di bahu jalan dengan gerumunan orang-orang. Siwon melihat itu segera mengambil tindakan

"Baik lah tolong jangan pindahakan dia. Apa sudah panggil ambulans?" tanya Siwon pada Yeoja itu

"Belum"

"Kibummie, cepaat panggil ambulans!"ucap Siwon  
"ne!"kibum langsung merogoh saku celananya untuk menggambil Handphone. 'Eh aku lupa bawa Ponsel' bantin Kibum yang kaget kalau dirinya tidak membawa ponsel tapi dengan insiatif. Kibum mencari sesorang untuk meminjam Ponselnya .

"Permisi, apa anda ada ponsel"tanya Kibum pada seorang namja

"Ne"

"…"

"…"

"Terima kasih" Ucapa Kibum kepada namja itu dan membungkukan bandanya.

.

.

.

Setelah ambulans pergi Siwon pun menghampri Kibum yang sangat setia menunggunya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, nenek itu baik-baik saja"ucap Siwon.

"Iya, Jiwa masih bisa di selamatkan. Syukurlah".

Tes

Tes

"Ah, hujan"ucap Kibum yang merasakan air hujan

Srrk

Dengan cepat Siwon melepaskan Jasnya dan memakaikannya kepada Kibum. Sementara Kibum kaget dengan perlakuan Siwon pada dirinya. Kibum merona merah.

"Ayo, kita berteduh disana"ucap Siwon yang menarik Kibum menuju tempat teduh. Siwon dan Kibum pun berdiri di depan sebuah Toko.

"Sebentar lagi pasti reda apa kamu kedinginan?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum

"Tidak"ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum. Senang, nyaman, dan hangat yah itu lah kibum rasa Wangi parfum yang melekat di Jas Siwon memberi kehangat tersendiri bagi Kibum.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa"ucap Siwon memecahkan keheningan. Kibum pun meoleh kearah Siwon mengeyitkan dahinya binggung.

"Tadi waktu meminjam Ponsel orangnya namjakan?, sekarang pun kamu tidak apa-apa biarpun tidak memakai jas putih kan?. Kamu sudah sembuh."ucap Siwon yang telihat senang ketika Kibum sudah mulai bisa berbicara dengan orang lain tapi terbesit rasa tak rela jika dirinya harus berpisah dengan Kibummienya. Sedang Kibum hanya diam menatap Siwon dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih dan kaget dengan ucapan Siwon tadi.

"Tapi… Aku…"

"Akh, ada panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit" ucap Swion saat melihat layar pada Ponselnya.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit, sampai nanti"sambung Siwon kembali yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kibum.

"Dokter!"Teriak Kibum saat Siwon ingin beranjak pergi. Siwon pun menoleh kearah Kibum yang memasang wajah sendu nya

CUP

Siwon memberi kecupan di kening Kibum. Kaget yah Kibum sangat kaget dan aliran darahnya berdesir saat Siwon mengecup keningnya. Tak lama Siwon pun melepas kecupannya dan menatap mata indah Kibum.

"Kamu, sudah sembuh aku yakin"ucap Siwon. Siwon pun memutuskan kontak maanya kepada Kibum dan berbalik dan berlari meniggalkan Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum menatap Punggu Siwon dengsn tatapan sedunnya. 'Aku tidak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir dengan tiba-tiba' lirih kibum yang mulai menangis.

.

.

.

"Bummie pinjam kamus dong"ucap seorang namja yang meminjam kamus padanya

"nih kamusnya"ucap Kibum yang menyodorkan kamusnya

"gomawo". Namja itu pergi meninggalkan Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam melihat Kibum yang dapat berbincang pada orang lain.

"Bummie kau hebat kamu bisa bicara dengannya"ucap Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Ayo, kita beri tau hyungie ku. Ada yang ingin kau katakana sama Hyungie?". Kibum yang mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun wajah Kibum menapakan Kesedihan. Yah kibum ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu Pada Siwon.

"Ka…kamu kenap Bummie"ucap Kyuhyun yang kaget melihat Kibum mulai meneteskan air matanya. Kibum segera lari keluar kelas meninggal kan Kyuhyun yang binggung dengan Kibum.

"Bummie kau mau kemana?"Teriak Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kibum P.O.V

Aku ingin bertemu dokter sekarang juga. Yah saaat ini aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya entahlah sepertinya aku merindukannya, ku langkahkan Kaki keluar kelas meninggal kan kyunnie yang berteriak memanggil ku saat ini yang ada di pikiran ku adalah Dokter Siwon. Ku hentikan langkah ku ketika melihat seorang namja dengan Motor Harley nya. Dia adalah namja yang aku rindukan yang ingin aku temui saat ini dan yang selalu memenuhi pikiran ku.

"Kibummie" ucap nya saat menoleh kearah ku dan melambaikan Tanggannya.

"Kenapa dokter ada di sini?"

"Tugas dokter adalah mengawasi perkembangan bekas pasiennya kan."

"Kenapa dokter sampai melakukannya sejauh itu?" tanya ku padanya ah rasa aku ingin menagis sekarang.

"asal dokter tau aku belum sembuh. Sama sekali belum sembuh, dada ku sesak setiap kali memikirkan dokter dan air mata selali berjatuhan ketika memikirkan dokter aku…".

Brak

Kuliahat dokter memjatuhkan Helemnya. Apa ini Kurasa sebuah tangan memeluk kudongakan kepala. Dokter memeluk ku , ku balas pelukan dokter ku menagis.

"Aku tau penyakit apa itu dan , aku juga merasakannya. Padahal aku tidak ingin mengatakannya abila kamu terlihat sudah sembuh . baru pertama kali ini aku bertemu pasien merepotkan seperti mu."

"Aku juga baru pertama kali melihat dokter Naik Harley."ucap ku yang belum melepaskan pelukannya. Tak lama dokter melepaskan pelukannya pandangi wajah tampannya. Dan entah sejak kapan jarak wajah ku denan dokter semakin dekat dan…

Chu

Kami berciuman kurasakan bibirnya di atas permukaan bibirku rasanya begitu hangat. Aku tau penyakit ini adalah penyakit yang akan berlangsungselamanya begitu kena,kita tidak bisa lari darinya.

END

Kamu eodiga dengan nuguya semalam berbuat mwoya? *nyanyi ala kangen bang

Wkwkwkwk maaf akibat stress gara-gara doi gak ada kabar jadinya gini

Akhirnya selesai My Loving doctor nya maaf kalau jelek dan banyak typo

Balasan review

RyanfujoshiSN :

Wkwkwkw pendek yah maaf deh nanti aku bikin Onkey yang panjang *gak janji sih *getong Indah

Meyy-chaan :

Wah makasih yah, ne nanti changkyu aku bikin cerita lain yah

Hmm Kristao yah malah sekarang ide aku menuju ke KaiSoo nih bagaimana ini

Tapi aku usahain deh bikin ff mereka . oh iya jangan panggil thor author atau semacemnya yah panggil ajjh indah atau raina *nama asli loh *kebagusan yah saya tau kok kan mama yang ngasih.

Wkwkwkwk

Hima Sasuka-chan :

Hah lanjutan Life married Yunjae yah aku usahain deh supaya ada. Oh iya masukannya makasih bgd yah aku ini emang begitu titik koma gak pernah bener makanya aku di sebut autho tanpa titik koma *kebisaan Maaf yah *Bow ne salam kenal Juga yah ^_^V

Maaf yang tidak aku sebutin tapi makasih yah atas reviewnya. Tapi minta review lagi gak apa-apa kan

Makasih

*bow bareng YunJaeOnkeySibum


End file.
